Two Lives Becoming One
by Mylittlecrafter96
Summary: In which is chronicled the romantic life of Twilight Sparkle and Soarin' Skies, their marriage and life together.


**Author's Note: This story is merely an edited version of a story of the same name on by manuccia. He gave me permission to clean up (and alter slightly) the chapters of his story. For clarification, this happens after Season 2 and assumes Season 3 never happened. **

Unexpected Love Ch. 1

Twilight Sparkle had her muzzle stuck, unsurprisingly, in a book. After absorbing whatever knowledge it contained, the lavender unicorn gently levitated it onto the desk in front of her. She traded it out for a red feather quill. Dipping the quill into her inkwell, she drew it up and began to write, speaking aloud as she did so to try and process her thoughts.

"Cloud...cloud formation begins with...no...begins when..." she groaned in frustration.

'_Why can't I finish this report already?' _she asked herself, '_And why would Princess Celestia even need a report on weather control?' _

Early last night, Twilight had received a request her teacher that give a report on Pegasi weather control. Since early that morning the strange request had plagued the thoughts of the studious unicorn. What was worse though, was that when she went to get some information on the subject, the library had very little literature on the topic.

As Twilight attempted to put down on parchment this section of her report, Spike, her number one assistant came down the stairs from their bedroom.

"Hey Twilight, when's that weather pony gonna get here?" he asked.

That morning when she'd found she needed more books on the subject of weather control, Twilight had sent a request to the Royal Archives for weather documents. Instead, the Princess had informed her that she would be sending a Pegasus from the Equestrian Weather Service.

Twilight looked up from her work, glancing at the clock.

"They should be here soon... I hope," she began straightening up her work area, "I guess I can take a break before they get here. If you're done with all your chores Spike, you can have the rest of the night off."

The little dragon smiled widely as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks Twi! I'll be at Rarity's if you need me,"

Twilight chuckled as she returned to organizing her notes.

'_Ok, this page is about the founding of the Weather Service, so it goes in history. Formation of clouds goes in theory and the Weather Service Training Guide goes with methodology...'_

***knock*knock* **

"I think that's him," Twilight said to herself as she trotted over to the door. '_I can finally finish this report!' _When she opened the door though, she was greeted not by a Pegasus, but a blue earth pony.

"Uh... Hello Noteworthy, can I help you with something?" she asked, confused as to why he would come by the library after hours.

"Hi Twilight. I was just thinking. You're a mare, I'm a stallion and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner," the stallion said, puffing out his chest.

The expression on Twilight's face went deadpan.

"Did Rarity send you?" she questioned.

Noteworthy's confident smirk immediately disappeared & his puffed chest deflated. He looked nervously at his hooves for a moment before he answered.

"Yes," he admitted with a sigh.

"Ahh... Uh, no offense Noteworthy, I'm sure you're a nice colt, but I don't have time for dating and stallions. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you down." she explained.

"Oh...ok. Sorry for bothering you... I'll see you around," he mumbled, the disappointment evident on his face. He turned and walked dejectedly back towards town.

Closing the door, Twilight mused to herself as she returned once more to organizing her notes.

'_Why does Rarity keep trying to set me up with stallions? She knows I'm busy with my studies! And she's not the only one playing matchmaker. Applejack tried to get me with Big Mac and then her cousin Braeburn. The fate of Equestria doesn't depend on me finding a coltfriend. I need to finish my studies on the magic of friendship and this darn weather report. It's not that I never want to settle down with a nice colt, it's just not a priority right now. There's just so much to study and so little time... Maybe I'll start dating in a few years,' _she finally decided.

***knock*knock* **

"Urgh, this better not be another stallion trying to ask me out," she muttered to herself as she strode towards her front door. She opened the door and without looking at who she was addressing she said,"Listen, tell Rarity to stop sending..."

"Ahem,"

Twilight looked up and found herself face to face with a light blue pegasus stallion with a swept-back navy blue mane. He wore the trademark Wonderbolt flight suit.

"Ms. Sparkle, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, her head cocked in confusion.

"My name is Soarin' and I'm..."

Twilight's jaw dropped."Wait, wait, wait,... Soarin'...as in Soarin' Skies the Wonderbolt?" she interrupted.

"Yes, that's me," he chuckled, "I received a letter from Princess Celestia, stating that I was to assist her student with some research,"

"Well, I'm researching weather control, not stunt flying. So I don't see how you can help me Mr. Skies," she replied. '_Why would Princess Celestia send me a Wonderbolt to help me on my report, unless...' _"Is this a prank? Did the Princess put you up to this? Because if so..."

"Ma'am, I'm not just a stunt flyer. I'm also Chief Weather Officer of the Wonderbolts, and I hold the rank of Supervisory Weather Patroller with the Equestrian Weather Service," Soarin' explained patiently,"So, I have plenty of experience with weather."

Twilight felt embarrassed for being so presumptuous about the job of a pony she'd just met.

"Sorry... I didn't know," she said, chuckling nervously,"Would you like to come in?"

Soarin' accepted and Twilght welcomed him in. As they made their way slowly over to the desk where her notes lay, Twilight spoke up again,"Also, just call me Twilight."

"Alright then Twilight, let's get started, shall we?" Soarin' offered happily.

The two ponies began their work. Twilight, determined to learn everything she possibly could from Soarin', asked him to cover everything he knew about weather & weather control. They started with the intricate process of turning an ordinary rain cloud into a thunderhead.

"...and that's how it's done." Soarin' finished explaining.

"Wow, I had no idea! I always assumed that forming and controlling the weather was fairly simple. I never knew that even just a little change in the whole process could affect the type of cloud produced so drastically."

Soarin' chuckled and flashed Twilight a smile.

"It's no big deal, most non-pegasi have no clue what really goes into making the weather,"

The two continued to discuss the many facets of weather making, and after a few hours of picking Soarin's brain, Twilight decided she'd gathered enough information for her report. Soarin' could tell she was done when she no longer took notes on what he was saying. He figured that was his cue to go.

"Alright, I think that's everything, Ms. Sparkle," he said. As he rose to his hooves, the unmistakeable sound of a stomach begging to be filled, emanated from his midsection. Grinning sheepishly, he said,"Guess I'll have to grab a bite to eat back in Cloudsdale."

"You can stay for dinner if you like," Twilight offered,"And I told you, you can call me Twilight."

"Are you sure Twilight? I wouldn't want to impose," the pegasus said unsurely.

"You're not imposing, I offered. Spike's not here, so it'd be nice to have some company while I eat. I wasn't planning on having anything much anyway, just some daisy sandwiches." Inwardly, Twilight was praying to Faust that he'd stay. She didn't particularly care to eat alone, even though she was fairly used to it. With Spike not here, she hoped Soarin' would eat with her. After a moment's deliberation, he gave her an answer.

"That sounds nice, Twilight. I think I'll accept," then a puzzled look crossed his face,"Hey, who's Spike?"

"Oh, he's a baby dragon and my number one assistant," she replied,"Now, I'll go get those sandwiches ready. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll be back in a minute." She pointed a hoof, indicating a reading table with pair of comfy looking wingback chairs.

She trotted off into the kitchen, and Soarin' made his way over to one of the chairs. As he waited for Twilight, he thought to himself,'_She seems like a nice mare, and pretty smart too. It's amazing how fast she picked up that stuff. Took me a full year to master just half of what we covered, she was mastering the same material inside of four hours.' _he shrugged to himself, '_Guess she's the Princess's student for a reason.' _

A few minutes later, Twilight returned from the kitchen, levitating a tray loaded with a plate of daisy sandwiches and two flagards of chilled Sweet Apple Acres cider.

"Here we are," she said happily, placing the tray on the table and hopping into her chair.

The pair of ponies sat and enjoyed their simple dinner. The two soon struck up conversation. Twilight told Soarin' of her time as Princess Celestia's student, and her various adventures in and around Ponyville. She recounted all her adventures from defeating Nightmare Moon & Discord, to the time she'd caused a time loop(Though she did omit the events regarding a certain doll). As Twilight regaled him with many of her adventures, Soarin' thought to himself,

'_Wow. She's certainly done a lot. I mean I knew she was an Element of Harmony, and I guess I shouldn't expect any less from a student of Princess Celestia, but still... I can't help but feel overshadowed by her credentials. Sure I'm a Wonderbolt, and half Equestria knows my name; she's saved all of Equestria 3 seperate times with her friends. Plus, apparently had more adventures & misadventures than I can keep track of.' _

Even so, Soarin' told her about his adventures with the Wonderbolts, but, all but a few seemed mundane compared to Twilight's. As it turned out, the stories that sounded less mundane, were actually so because her friends had been involved.

"Wait... You mean that dragon we tried to stop a few months back was **your assistant!**" Soarin' exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said he was being fueled by greed," Twilight answered sheepishly. Then a thought occurred to her,"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Aside from a few bruises and my pride, no I wasn't hurt. Anyway, so the mare who saved my, Spitfire's and Misty's flanks and did the Sonic Rainboom was your friend Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty?"

"Uh-huh. And it was my friend Rarity who knocked you all out. Again, sorry about that."

"Rarity... Isn't she the unicorn dressmaker Fancy Pants is always going on about? How did she get into a flight competition anyway?" then he remembered the earlier part of the story,"Oh right, sorry."

"You know Fancy Pants?"

"Yes, he's an avid fan of our Derbies. He sometimes invites us to private parties as guests," Soarin's eyes glazed over and he smiled as he remembered one such party,"Fine stallion that unicorn."

The conversation continued, and worked its way around to family. Soarin' was struck by how close Twilight was with her parents and big brother Shining Armor. He was, at first, surprised to find out Twilight was related to Prince Shining Armor, but he shrugged it off.

'_Would you expect any less from the brother of Celestia's student?' _he asked himself, after hearing the whole story of the near disastrous Canterlot Wedding. He'd seen the changeling invasion, faced a few himself, but he'd only heard rumors of what had led up to the invasion. To hear an eyewitness account, from the sister of the groom no less, was quite interesting.

Not desiring to talk about, or even remember his birth parents, Soarin' instead told his hostess about his closeness to the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. As he continued to converse with the lavender unicorn in front of him, Soarin' found himself feeling odd.

Half of him felt really comfortable around Twilight, evidenced by the fact he was more open with her than he'd been with anypony, save Spitfire and his adopted mother. The other half of him was extremely nervous, fretting that he would say something wrong. Even having been in a few romantic relationships before, he was confused about his feelings.

'_Why am I feeling like this? I only just met her today.' _

Unbeknownst to the pegasus stallion, Twilight was similarly nervous and confused. He didn't notice, but sweat beaded on her forehead & her front legs were quivering slightly.

'_Why am I feeling like this?' _she groaned internally,'_I feel kind of like I did with the want-it need-it ordeal or the future me incident. Is Soarin' the cause of my nervousness?' _she asked herself. Analyzing her feelings as best she could, Twilight realized that despite her nervousness, she wanted him to stay. She was quite enjoying his company. Twilight struggled to explain what she was feeling, until the craziest of thoughts popped into her head.

'_Could I 'like' Soarin'?' _she questioned,'_He is quite the gentlecolt and not to mention handsome, but could I really be attracted to him? I just met him today.' _Her thoughts took a turn towards her Panic Mode. Before they could run away with her, she decided to excuse herself so she could calm down.

"Uh, Soarin'. I need to use the little filly's room." she lied.

"Ok. I'll be here when you get back."

Twilight beelined for the stairs on the back wall of the library. Her heart racing as she hurried up the steps. Waiting for her to return, Soarin' had time to process his thoughts and feelings.

'_Why do I feel this way? Why is talking to Twilight making me so nervous?' _he pondered,'_I'm not sure why, but I can't help but feel I really like her.' _

Desiring to spend more time with Twilight, he tried to think of some sort of event he could take her to. He remembered the big gala coming up in Canterlot.

'_Of course! Next week is the first ever Winter Solstice celebration. I can ask her if she'll go with me!' _

Confident in his plan, Soarin' took a swig of cider and waited for Twilight to return. And waited. And waited.

'_It's been ten minutes now, where is she?' _

Soarin' was feeling a little concerned, a pony usually didn't take that long in the lavatory. He decided to check on Twilight. Trotting up the steps, he heard what sounded like...crying? He stared at the door from which the sobbing issued.

'_I really shouldn't eavesdrop, but I want to make sure Twilight is okay.' _

The door was ever so slightly ajar. Soarin' peered through the opening, and his heart melted at the sight.

Twilight was laying on her bed, sobbing, using her alone time to let her tears out. Her feelings for Soarin' confused her, and confusion didn't mix well with a unicorn who had a logical, ready answer for almost every situation.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she mournfully asked her pillow,"I just met Soarin', but I think I like him. I really do, but I can't like him. It doesn't make any sense, but my heart keeps telling me that I do like him." Twilight sighed,"Even if he wasn't with Spitfire, he wouldn't want to date somepony like me. He's famous and I'm just a nopony."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Soarin' pushed open the door and entered the room.

"That's not true Twilight," he said in a gentle voice, so as not to scare her too much. Twilight jumped at the sound of his voice and wheeled around. The look on her face said she was startled, and ashamed to let him see her like this.

"Soarin'... What are you doing up here?" the tone in her voice again indicating her surprise and shame.

"You're not a nopony, Twilight," he answered, trotting over to the startled mare.

"What are you talking about? You're a Wonderbolt, and I...am just a boring librarian," Twilight sighed and hung her head.

Soarin' put a hoof on her chin, gently turning her head so they were face to face.

"Hey, you are more than just a boring librarian. You are important. You're Princess Celestia's personal student and the Element of Magic. If anything, I'm the one who's not worthy of you." he said kindly.

Twilight stared at him in confusion. He noticed and elaborated.

"I mean, you've saved Equestria 3 times. You're good friends with both friends with both Princesses, one of whom you saved from her darker self. You're the most powerful magic wielder alive and the smartest pony I've ever met. Me, I'm just dumb old Soarin',"

"What do you mean Soarin'? You're not stupid,"

The two ponies sat in a calm silent, before Soarin' finally mustered the courage to break it.

"So is it true... That you think you like me?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Aren't you with Spitfire?"

Soarin' chuckled for a moment.

"No, I'm not with Spitfire. When I said we were close I didn't mean it like that. She's like a sister to me. And besides, even if she wasn't, the 'Bolts have a policy about not dating teammates." he paused for a few seconds,"Honestly, I think I like you too."

Twilight blushed, not only because Soarin' had admitted he was attracted to her, but because she felt embarrassed for assuming Soarin' was dating Spitfire. Now that she thought about it, he'd only mentioned it after she'd told him about how close to her B.B.B.F.F. she was.

"So, Twilight...since we both kind of like each other, would like to go to the Winter Solstice gala with me? Then we can see what happens from there,"

"That sounds nice," Twilight replied, a blush spreading across her face,"So does this make you my coltfriend?"

"I guess so," he smirked,"Hey, I have time off tomorrow, would like to get some lunch with me? It'll be our first official date,"

"Tomorrow I was going out to lunch with my friends, but I'm suede they'd love to meet you."

"That works for me! I'll be here around 11:30. Now, I'd better get going before the rest of the 'Bolts start worrying about me,"

Like a good hostess and marefriend, Twilight thanked her guest for coming and staying for dinner. She blushed like crazy when Soarin' gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he headed up into the sky back towards Cloudsdale. She watched her new coltfriend until she could no longer see him. Then she went back inside the library , prancing about like Pinkie Pie, saying over and over,

"I have a coltfriend! I have a coltfriend!"

She knew she had told herself she wasn't going anytime soon, but something was different about Soarin'.

'_He's not like some of the colts that have asked me out. He's a real gentlecolt and handsome too,' _she mused,'_I can't wait for tomorrow!' _

That night, Twilight's dreams were filled with thoughts of the Pegasus stallion who was winning her heart.

x-x

That same evening, Princess Cadence and Princess Luna sat together on one of the Canterlot Castle's many balconies. Luna was rearranging some of her stars that had somehow gotten out of place, while Cadence marveled at her aunt's night sky. Laying on the marble floor between their hooves were a couple of scrolls that bore the royal seal of Celestia. The Princess of the Sun was not long in joining the pair of alicorns.

"Well that was quite strange," she remarked, more to herself than anypony, though it didn't stop her sister and niece from hearing her.

"What is 'quite strange' sister?" asked Luna, who remained focused on realigning her stars.

"Twilight Sparkle just sent me a report on weather control & a letter thanking me for sending Soarin' the Wonderbolt to help her in her research," answered Celestia.

"How is that strange auntie? You and I both know what a studious mare she is," Cadence replied, her voice betraying a hint of nervousness, which Celestia was quick to notice.

"I agree with you, my niece, but I don't remember requesting a report on weather control from her. Nor do I remember sending Soarin' to help her," said the solar princess, "She also mentioned something about having a date with him to the solstice celebration. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

A raised eyebrow from the white alicorn was all it took to get Cadence to spill the beans.

"Well... I-I can explain..." stammered the Princess of Love. Celestia just chuckled.

"No need to worry, my dear niece. Next time you or my sister want to borrow some of my seals, you can just ask," the solar diarch said nonchalantly, "Oh, and tomorrow, you need to tell me about the spell you used on the scroll you sent my student. Well, goodnight you two."

Princess Celestia headed back into the castle, leaving behind two dumbstruck alicorns. They had no idea how she had found out about their plan,(*cough*Philomena*cough*) but at least it was successful it seemed. Suddenly, Celestia's head popped around the corner of the balcony doorway.

"Oh, Cadence," she said, her voice bringing the mare out of her state of surprise.

"Yes, Aunt 'Tia?"

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"


End file.
